


The One Time Daisy Takes Out the Garbage

by nubbles45



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Mentions of Sex, Pregnancy, The Playground, Thoughts of parents having sex, pillow throwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: Daisy finds a pregnancy test when she takes out the garbage. Now she just has to figure out who's pregnant.Based on a prompt from philindaprompts on Tumblr





	The One Time Daisy Takes Out the Garbage

Daisy enjoyed living at the Playground. It was relatively homey and she liked living with the team. They were close. They were a family. That’s why she was shocked when she found a pregnancy test when she was taking out the garbage. She had dropped the bag and it fell out. She knew it wasn’t hers. She didn’t want anything to do with boys right now. Whose was it then? 

One of the girls in the base was pregnant. She tried to narrow it down and figured it was either Jemma, Bobbi or Yo-Yo. She was leaning more toward Bobbi because even though she and Hunter fought all the time she knew they were in love...and had a lot of make up sex. She shivered at the thought. Gross.

The rest of the day she was a bit awkward interacting with everyone. Finally, they all sat down to watch a movie. Bobbi and Lance sat on the floor cuddling, Mack and Yo-Yo were sitting a chair together, Jemma and Fitz sat on one end of the couch together and Phil and Melinda sat on the other end. Daisy sat alone in a chair with the remote. Once everyone was settled, she paused the movie. “Okay, guys, I have something serious.” She said and made sure everyone was listening. “I found a pregnancy test earlier and I’m not pregnant so…”

Lance’s eyes widened and he looked at Bobbi. “Don’t look at me.” She assured her ex-husband. “I’m not pregnant. I promise.”

“It’s not mine,” Yo-Yo said.

“Mine either. If I were to do a pregnancy test, I would do a blood test.” Jemma shrugged.

Phil and Melinda sat quietly looking around at everyone. Phil squeezed her hand lightly knowing that it was her test. They hadn’t planned to tell anyone yet though.

“Well, who the hell is it then? Who else would be pregnant? I honestly thought it was you, Bobbi.” Daisy admitted and huffed. “It must be one of the new agents…”

Melinda smirked slightly and leaned against Phil. She turned and whispering in his ear. “Should I be offended she didn’t ask me?” She asked and they both laughed for a moment drawing the attention to them. 

“Coulson, do you have any idea?” Daisy asked still clueless. 

“I do actually.” Phil shrugged.

“Who is it? Come on, you have to tell us now.” Mack said.

“It’s me,” Melinda said looking at everyone. “And none of you are to tell anyone that isn’t in this room.”

“No offense but I thought you guys were too old for that,” Lance said while everyone else congratulated them and in return, he was hit with a pillow by Bobbi.

“Shut up, Hunter. You’re such an ass.” Bobbi scolded him.

“You’re pregnant? How?” Daisy asked surprised looking at Phil and Melinda.

“Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much.” Mack started to say but was cut off by a death glare from May.

“Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass,” May warned both Mack and Hunter.

“Daisy, we are adults,” Phil told her.

“Yeah but you’re like my parents and the thought of you two…” She gagged at the thought. “But…” She said after she thought about it more. “I’m excited to be a big sister.”

Phil smiled warmly and squeezed Melinda’s hand. “You’ll be a great big sister.” He assured her.


End file.
